The Legend of Ben 10
by Queen Victorius
Summary: If you're familiar with Legend of Zelda and Nancy Drew, you would know that Link and Nancy Drew are the heroes. However, what if Nancy's friends and Ilia were the heroes this time, along with the Ben 10 gang? Sequel to Demigods on the Loose. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Ben 10

Chapter 1: Alien Activity

**So, just so you readers know, this is a side story to what happened when Nancy and Link were off to save the world. Hope you enjoy! P.S. I don't own Ben 10 or Legend of Zelda. They belong to Cartoon Network and Nintendo( Shigeru Miyamoto, if you want to go creator-wise).**

It was a gorgeous summer day. The birds were chirping, animal life was flourishing, and kids were off at the River Heights pool. Everyone seemed happy, except for a miserable-looking girl, who was sitting on the porch of George Fayne's house. She sighed and began to stare off into space. It was the day that Link had left for New York. Ilia understood that it would be safer for her to stay at River Heights, but she worried. Even though it was only a mystery, George had told her a lot about Nancy being in a lot of hot water at times. What if someone tried to kill Link and succeeded? But no, she shouldn't even be worrying. Nancy was an expert in the field. She would make sure that they were both okay.

"Hey, Ilia, are you okay?"

Ilia turned around to see Nancy's friend, George, walk over to her. She was a tomboy with short, brown hair and brown eyes. In a way, she and Ilia were alike. For one thing, they were both tomboys, preferred to keep their hair short, and they were about the same age.

"It's just that I'm worried about Link. I've heard all about Nancy's adventures, and I just don't want Link to be in any danger."

"Oh, don't worry. Nancy will have everything under control. She's gotten out of a lot of sticky situations. They'll both be fine."

Ilia forced a smile, still not convinced. No one was perfect, after all.

She had told Link a few short weeks ago that she was in love with him. Sure, they had been friends for as long as she could remember, but, in the end, it had developed into something more. Link was just the kind of guy that every girl dreamed of having. He was handsome, kind, compassionate, merciful, and great with kids. Ilia knew that for sure, after seeing Link having the patience to let the kids ride on him for hours on end. She tried to imagine Link playing with their child in the future. However, Ilia didn't see why Link would want to marry her, when he had other, better choices than herself. After all, he must have met some pretty good-looking women on his adventure.

Figuring that she had better do something else to get her mind off of Link, Ilia went inside to help George's mom bake some deserts for a birthday party she was catering to. As it so happened, they were treats for a wedding, which didn't really help. Ilia didn't know how she could handle it much longer. As Ilia taste-tested the batter for the Aunt Sally cookies, she was reminded of the time she had made these same type of cookies for herself, Link, and the other kids. She remembered, with a smile, when Link had gotten a little bit of chocolate on his nose. She and the others had laughed for what felt like hours. There she went again, remembering the way he would smile, the way he would laugh..

"Is everything all right, dear? You look a bit under the weather today. Is it because of your friend leaving for New York?"

"Uh huh. Well, he's, kind of, more than a friend now."

"Oh, boyfriend trouble, huh?"

"Well, it's just that I'm afraid that he won't come back from this mystery that he's gone to with Nancy and Mr. Drew. I mean, Nancy could have died countless times. What's to say that the same won't happen with Link? What if he never comes back? What if I never see him again?"

"Oh, I'm sure that everything will be alright. Tell you what. Why don't you come with me and Georgia to the wedding? It would be a great experience for you."

Ilia, figuring that it wouldn't hurt, agreed. As she helped load the cookies into the Fayne Catering van, she saw Bess pull up to the curb in her yellow car.

"Hi, guys. Do you need any help?"

"Sure, Bess. That would be very much appreciated." Mrs. Fayne said.

When all the treats were packed into the van, they began to drive over to the community center, where the reception was going to take place.

Just as they parked in front of the building, Ilia thought she spotted something odd in the sky. As she squinted, trying to see what it was, George motioned for Ilia to come in. As Ilia entered the building, she heard the sound of an explosion down the block. As she went to investigate, she saw a hideous creature, one that even Link had probably never taken on before.

It was really tall, with tentacle appendages near its face, red lines streaking over its skin, and strange-looking armor.

That's when Ilia heard someone yell,

"Big Chill!"

As she looked up into the sky, she saw a strange, blue, moth-like creature soar from the sky and tackle the strange monster.

"Ben Tennyson. You're a fool to think that you can defeat me."

"Think again, Vilgax."

A few minutes later, strange pink platforms appeared in the sky, with two figures running on them. One was a redhead, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, and the other was a black-haired boy, whose skin was a light-green color.

As the boy came close enough to the monster known as Vilgax, he morphed his hands into sharp spikes and lunged at him. As the girl's eyes turned pink, she summoned disks and flung them at the monster. Vilgax, however, flung the attacks aside with ease. As the heroes were tossed aside, like rag dolls, Ilia knew that she had to help.

Grabbing a discarded brick, she tossed it with all her might at the foe. As it hit its target, he growled and turned to face her. As he rushed towards her, Ilia shielded herself, only to hear a scream as he was suddenly flung into the air. Confusion clearly showing on her face, she watched the mysterious heroes approaching her.

"I take it you're the girl we've been looking for?" the blue moth creature asked.

"What? What do you want with me? I don't even know you. Who are you, anyway?"

"Oh, sorry."

The moth hit a symbol on its chest and transformed into a boy. Gasping in shock, the boy quickly reassured Ilia,

"It's okay. We're good guys. I'm Ben Tennyson, this is my cousin, Gwen Tennyson, and this is our friend, Kevin Levin. We need your help."

OOXO

**I know what you're thinking: 'The Ben 10 gang needs Ilia's help?' And, you might also be wondering why Vilgax was flung into the air like that. Well, guess you'll just have to keep in touch. Please review! Toodles!**


	2. Chapter 2: Strange New Friends

The Legend of Ben 10

Chapter 2: Strange New Friends

**Well, Ilia has met the Ben 10 gang! She's going to have some explaining to do to her friends.**

As Ilia stared at them wide-eyed, she asked,

"Me? What do you need me for?"

"You're the only one who can help us." Gwen said to her.

Ilia, of course, had no idea of what they were talking about.

That's when Ilia heard the pattering of feet as George, her mother, and Bess came rushing down the street.

"What the heck happened here? Was it a terrorist attack? First Nancy being kidnapped by bulblins, now this! Someone had better tell me what the heck is going on, right now!" Bess said, wide-eyed at the devastation.

Split-seconds later, sirens began wailing, as police vehicles parked up and down the block. As Chief McGinnis began to inspect the scene, he shot a curious glance at Ben and the others, before shrugging and heading off, mumbling,

"Right when Drew had to leave for New York, a mystery happens in her own hometown."

"Ilia, who are these people?" Mrs. Fayne asked, a little concerned.

"Frankly, I don't really know."

"Okay, I know that you're wondering who we are and what we're doing here," Ben said, " well, that alien we were fighting, his name is Vilgax. He came here looking for you. He wants you in another one of his plans to conquer the earth. Also, you're probably wondering how I turned into that.. Thing. Well this thing on my wrist, it's called the Ultimatrix. It contains the DNA of over nine million aliens, plus their ultimate forms."

"Whoa. Back up, back up. Did you just say.. Aliens? Bess asked, not sure if she was going crazy or not.

"What are.. Aliens?" Ilia asked, still not quite sure what she was supposed to be getting.

"You.. Don't know what aliens are?" Kevin asked.

Feeling really stupid right that moment, Ilia nodded.

"Well," Ben began, "aliens are beings from other worlds. Other planets. Like Earth."

"You mean.. Like different dimensions?"

"No, different worlds. Totally different thing."

"How did you know where to find me, anyway?"

Gwen pulled out a strange-looking disk with what looked like an hourglass on the front.

"These are Plumber badges. Plumbers are intergalactic police officers. We managed to track your signature with these."

"My.. Signature?"

"Alright, you better tell us what the big idea is, or I will use judo on you," George threatened, preparing to execute a precise judo kick.

"Come on, Tennyson. We already wasted enough talking. We need to get a move on." Kevin said.

"Not without us, you aren't," a familiar voice said.

"Ned?" Ilia asked.

"One and only. You don't need to bother explaining anything. I guess I sorta picked up Nancy's habit of eavesdropping. Now, where, exactly, did you want to take Ilia?"

"My hometown of Bellwood. We need to meet up with my Grandpa, who's a plumber. He'll know how to take care of the situation." Ben replied.

Ilia, still not trusting them, watched in astonishment, as something huge descended from the sky.

"Shiiip," it said, gently landing on the ground.

"Come on, we need to go. We'll explain as much as we can."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Like Ned said, you're not going anywhere without us."

"George, have you even been paying attention to what they were just talking about? Aliens, George. Aliens! Do we really want to get involved with aliens?" Bess ranted.

"I don't care. You can stay here if you want to, but me and Ned are going along, whether you guys like it, or not."

Mrs. Fayne, who still was a little shocked, tried to reason with her daughter,

"Georgia, are you sure about this? We don't even know these people."

"Mom, I'm used to taking risks, along with Nancy. Besides, after finding out that Nancy has a brother from another world, I've realized that there are still secrets around, and I want to find them."

"Well.. If you insist. I can already see that arguing won't do any good. But, just remember, _be careful!_"

"Don't worry, Mom. When we get back, Nancy is going to be _so _jealous!"

As Ilia and the others climbed into the space ship, Bess looked on, sighed and said,

"Oh.. Fine! Just.. Fine! I just can't seem to stay away when something dangerous is happening. I swear, it's going to get me killed, one of these days!"

When everyone had piled into the ship and were riding off over the buildings, Ilia stared out the window in wonder. She had never thought that she would ever be able to fly.

"So, are you guys like superheroes, or something?" Ned asked, trying to make pleasant conversation.

"Yeah, you could say that." Ben replied.

As the others began to chat about this and about that, Ilia just stared out the window. She couldn't believe that she was actually on an adventure. But for what, she had no idea. All that Ben and the others said was that they needed her help for something. As Ilia was staring off into the blue sky, she thought she spotted something else. Something.. Human.

"Guys. There's.. Something off to the left of us."

As Kevin stared at something on the dashboard, he said, in confusion,

"There's nothing on the radar that shows anything."

"How can you _not _see it? It's right over there! It's coming right for us! Get away before.."

By that time, it was already too late. Suddenly, a huge jolt ran throughout the ship, causing everyone to fall to the floor. As they picked themselves up, the door in the back opened, revealing multiple gray and red creatures, which swarmed into the room, lining up on both sides, to herald a man, with long, black hair, a brown shirt, which was unbuttoned to reveal his torso, jeans, and small horns on his head. He was wielding a staff, which was sparkling with energy. Grinning at the gang, he said,

"At last. I have found you, Ben Tennyson. Don't think you can keep the girl from me."

"Aggregor!" Ben growled.

Smirking, Aggregor raised his spear, and fired right at Ilia.

OOXO

** **dramatic music** I know, I know. First Vilgax, now Aggregor? It couldn't get any worse, could it? Well, I just left you at yet another cliffy! Man, I LOVE doing that! It just forces you to keep reading to see what happens! Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and please remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Aggregor Attacks!

The Legend of Ben 10

Chapter 3: Aggregor Attacks!

**Well, what does Aggregor want with Ilia? Well, I guess you'll have to find out! Right now, back to the battle.**

As Ilia stared at the beam of energy that was about to hit her, time seemed to stop, as she dodged the projectile. As it crashed through the windshield, Gwen summoned energy to trap Aggregor. Unfortunately, he managed to break free and knock her into the wall.

"No one shall keep from me what is rightfully mine!"

"Think again, Aggregor!" Ben retorted, slamming down on the Ultimatrix.

As everyone watched, Ben transformed into a creature with manta-ray like features.

"Jetray!"

Without warning, Ben, now in the guise of Jetray, dashed into Aggregor, knocking him through the wall. As the wall repaired itself, Ilia ran to the window to see Aggregor touch Ben for a split-second, and sprout wings precisely like Ben's. As they started an epic battle in the sky, Kevin began to steer the ship downward toward them. Before Kevin could get any closer, Ilia knew that something wasn't right.

"Kevin, don't! He's going to.."

Once again, Kevin reacted too late. Without warning, Aggregor stared at the ship and fired lasers out of his eyes. As they met their target, the ship began to rapidly descend, about to crash. As Ilia braced herself, she saw Ben crash into the ground. Split-seconds later, the ship began to skid along the ground, leaving a massive scar across the ground. As the ship finally came to a stop, Bess whimpered,

"I didn't know we would have that much excitement, so soon."

As they climbed out from the wreckage, they spotted Ben, in his human form, unconscious, with Aggregor standing over him, a triumphant grin on his face. Staring at Ilia, he said,

"Did you really think that you would be able to evade me? Now, nothing shall stop me from acquiring power beyond anyone's imagination!"

"I don't think so!" George retorted.

With a cry, she flipped in the air, delivering a powerful kick to their foe's head. Stumbling back from the blow, he retaliated with an energy blast, which George, luckily, managed to evade. Thinking quickly, Ned, Bess, and Ilia grabbed whatever they could find and began to throw it at the enemy.

"Fools! You will have to do better than that to defeat me!"

Swirling debris around himself, he flung it at the heroes, who ducked for cover. Gwen managed to deflect most of the debris with her powers, while Kevin absorbed the shielding of the ship, charging at Aggregor. With incredible speed, Aggregor whipped around, grabbed Kevin's arm, and tossed him aside.

"Leave him alone.. You freak!" Bess shrieked, throwing a brick straight for his head. As he deflected it, he chuckled,

"Pathetic!"

Banging his staff on the ground, he sent everyone flying back a few meters. As Ilia picked herself up, she started to back away, as Aggregor approached her.

"You really think that you, a pathetic girl, who doesn't even know how to use her powers, will be able to defeat me? I will be able to wield your power better than yourself. Then, when I absorb everything I can, nothing will stop me from conquering the universe!"

"Look, I don't know who, or _what, _you are, but I'm not going to let you use.. My powers. Whatever they are."

Throwing his head back in a laugh, he asked,

"You don't know the full potential of your powers, do you? Typical, since no one told you that your mother is an alien."

Ilia's eyes widened, as she began to grasp what she had just heard. Her mother was an.. Alien? That couldn't be. If it was the truth, her father would have told her about her. Wouldn't he?

"You're lying! My father would have told me, if that was the truth."

"Well, your father didn't want you to ever know who your true mother is. He hoped that you wouldn't show any.. Side effects. Unfortunately, for him at least, you began to show your true powers. That is the reason you were able to spot me before the radar did, how you managed to knock away that oaf, Vilgax, and be able to avoid my blast. And now, your powers will soon be mine!"

"If you think that you're just going to use these powers of mine to enslave everyone, that's not gonna happen!"

"Plucky girl, huh? Well, let's see how you handle me in my full power!"

As Aggregor levitated into the air, he sent forth his robots to attack Ilia. As she watched them approach her, something kept them from attacking her. Puzzled, she realized that she had put up some kind of barrier. Thinking quickly, since the shield wouldn't hold out for much longer, she flung the barrier at Aggregor, knocking him right into the waiting fist of Kevin. As Aggregor was knocked out, another ship landed in front of them. As they watched, an elderly man, with gray hair whitening at the temples, and in a Hawaiian-print shirt, came out of the ship and said,

"Come on, let's get out of here before Aggregor comes to."

As Kevin and Ilia picked up the still unconscious Ben, the others began to rush toward the ship. Ilia was almost on board before she was lifted into the air. Gasping in shock, she turned around to see Aggregor, smirking with pleasure.

"Did you really think that you would be able to get away from me that easily?"

With a yell, Ilia managed to knock her captor away from her. Just before Aggregor could grab her again, George had grabbed an energy gun and fired it at Ilia's pursuer. As the bullet met its target, Ilia managed to leap into the ship. When Aggregor tried to pursue, the ship's guns fired on him, leaving him in the dust.

"You kids alright?" the strange man asked, after they had flown a considerable distance away.

"Yeah, we're okay, Grandpa. Thanks for watching our backs. By the way, do you think that you'll be able to help Ship?"

"Don't worry, I'll call some plumbers and they'll take care of the situation."

"Alright, that does it! I have had ENOUGH of this! Someone had better tell me who that guy was and what, exactly, we're supposed to do!" Bess ranted, knowing, deep inside, she would never think of real life as boring and uneventful ever again.

"So, are you this Grandpa that Ben was talking about?" George asked.

"Yes, I am. By the way, that was an excellent shot back there! You could make it into the Plumbers with _that _kind of accuracy."

"Well, it was an emergency, so I did what I had to do. Now, why did you guys track down Ilia?"

"She's half alien. Her mother was an alien, but we don't know what kind she was. Apparently, Aggregor, the person you met back there, wants to absorb Ilia's energy to take over the universe!"

"Whoa. She's an _alien?_" Ned asked, knowing that this sort of thing wouldn't end well.

"Well, _half _alien. It's actually pretty common for aliens to have kids with humans. As a matter of fact, my grandmother is an Anodite, which is the reason I have my powers. At first, I thought that I possessed real magic. However, after my grandmother came, she told me all about it. Believe me, I know what it's like to find out something about yourself that you never thought was possible. We know others who were in the same situation, but they learned to live with it. I'm sure you will too, Ilia."

Ilia had to admire Gwen's remarkable relationship with an alien. However, Ilia felt like she was more of a geek than ever. Before, back at Ordon, she had always felt out of place. She was a tomboy, so she kept her hair cut short, she was more interested in taking care of nature than straightening things around the house, and she would brush her hair if she absolutely _needed _to. She was just different from other girls. But this was the ultimate blow. Not only was she a geek, she was a geek with an _alien mother. _

Sighing in sadness, Ilia began to once more stare out the window, as the ship sailed, hidden, above the clouds.

OOXO

**Well, now that we all know that Ilia's mother is an alien, I wonder what kind she is? Well, you're just going to have to keep in touch. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Girl-to-Girl

The Legend of Ben 10

Chapter 4: Girl-to-Girl

**Well, the gang is off to Ben's hometown of Bellwood, where they might be subjected to watching Sumo Slammers 3D and having the strangest smoothies at Mr. Smoothie(Remember the meat-flavored one?). Anyway, enjoy!**

Ilia was walking alongside a random road when a convertible appeared out of nowhere, nearly running her over. As she managed to get a closer look at the passengers, she saw Nancy and Link, with a strange man driving the car. Before Ilia could begin to pursue them, she heard a growl from right behind her. As she slowly turned around, she saw a ginormous dog, with saliva dripping out of its mouth, staring after the car. Scant seconds later, it began to bound after the vehicle. As Ilia began to chase after it, she realized, greatly confused, that she was acutally keeping up with it. As she watched, the monster tore out the engine with a swipe of its paw, leaving its occupants to face its wrath. As Ilia watched, they began to run up a hill, breathing heavily. Ilia, with horror, saw Nancy trip and tried to reach her. Suddenly, Link turned into a wolf and attacked the beast. Ilia witnessed as Link gestured them up the hill, obviously wanting them to get away. They only started to run when Link was thrown into the ground. Ilia ran with all her might, but, no matter how hard she tried, she was only running in place.

"Link!" she screamed, as the giant dog pinned him to a tree.

Suddenly, the landscape began to warp, beginning to melt together. As Ilia heard an evil chuckle, the forms of Aggregor and Vilgax suddenly appeared, taunting her.

"All that power and there's nothing you can do to save him. How pathetic!" Aggregor smirked.

"Soon, I shall have the power and the Ultimatrix and rule the universe!"

As their laughs echoed in her head, she woke up, breathing heavily, and on the verge of tears.

"_No, it was just a stupid dream.. Right?"_

Ilia didn't even want to think about it. It was the fifth day since they had arrived in Bellwood, and Ben had already shown them all of the cool places he could think of. He had introduced them to Sumo Slammers 3D, which, Ilia realized, was a hobby that the Gorons participated in. Also, Ben had shown them a restaurant that only served something called smoothies. Even then, Ben didn't choose the regular kinds. No, he had to pick strange flavors, like lamb and grass-flavored ones. Ilia figured that maybe Ben had picked up on strange food from his Grandpa, who could serve the strangest dishes. For example, that night, he had made them bug-kabobs, which were comprised of grasshoppers, ants, cockroaches, and a ton of others. Ilia had accepted them, out of politeness' sake, but she still couldn't get the taste out of her mouth, and that was six hours ago.

When the dream came back to her mind, Ilia thought that it seemed all too real. What if her new-found powers could show her what was happening in the present? She really hoped not. If that was the case, then Link could be..

Shaking her head, annoyed at herself for yet _again _thinking about Link, she decided that she could go with some fresh air outside. Climbing down from her bunk-bed, she stepped out of the 'Rustbucket', the name of the RV where Ben and Gwen's Grandpa lived, and sat on a nearby picnic bench. As she gazed up at the stars, Ilia thought about her father, the kids, Talo, Malo, Beth, Colin, the new baby girl of Uli's, and all of the others who were probably worried sick about her and Link. Ilia couldn't wait to go back home to Ordon, to be comforted in the solitude of Ordona Spring, to swim in the stream, to fish, and everything else she was familiar with at home. She wondered if Link was thinking about her right then. Face-palming herself, Ilia knew that she had to think of something else. She was interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind her. Whipping around in fright, Ilia met with the face of Gwen, who had jumped a bit, startled by Ilia's reaction.

"Oh, sorry, Gwen. I'm just a little skittish at the moment."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have sneaked up on you, anyway. Is everything alright, Ilia? I've just noticed that you seem.. A little out of it. Would you mind telling me what's on your mind?"

Figuring that a girl-to-girl talk of the situation couldn't hurt, Ilia began,

"Well, I'm just.. Concerned about a.. Guy that I, sorta, like. He's gone on a mystery with his sister, Nancy Drew, and it will be a while before he comes back. However, I had a dream, and something tells me that this is more perilous than any mystery. It was.. Horrible. Before I woke up, Link was pinned down by a giant dog. I just don't know if I worry too much, or what. I'm just afraid that, one of these times, he's not going to come back. I mean, I'd love to let him do what makes him happy, I'm just afraid that it's going to get him killed, and that I'll never see him again."

"I know how you feel. Can you keep a secret, even though it's probably totally obvious?"

Ilia nodded and allowed Gwen to continue,

"I have a crush on Kevin. It's ironic, since Kevin used to be a major villain with Ben. But, after a while, he started to have a change of heart. I worry too, or, mostly, Kevin worries about me. It's difficult being a superhero, on a raging battlefield, with a chance that you could die. It just comes with the territory. But that doesn't mean we're going to back down. If we're helping people, that doesn't mean we should abandon them to die. That's not what we do."

Ilia knew that she was being very possessive of Link. After all, he was helping people and saving lives. What could be better than that? However, she would be devastated if he died on the battlefield, taken out by a hidden bulblin, or something else. Or, what if someone was holding him hostage, slowly torturing him to death..?

Ilia remembered all of the great times she and Link had when they were kids. Link would sometimes tease the goats, with her reproaching him. Sometimes, Link would let Ilia ride on his horse. Sometimes, they would splash in the spring, knowing that they looked like total dorks, but doing it anyway. Link was the only person who Ilia felt comfortable being herself around. He wouldn't care if she wasn't like other girls. He would only want her to be herself. If he died, Ilia didn't know who she could turn to. There was her father, of course, but he didn't seem to really understand at times. There were the kids, but they were still kids, so they wouldn't know. Besides all of that, Ilia knew that there weren't many guys like Link around. To her, he was a gem in a sea of rocks. He was more precious to her than anything else. The only other person she could have, besides Link, was Fado, and he wasn't really her type.

Before she could stop herself, a tear began to trickle down her cheek, thinking of the peril that Link could be in now. Now that she knew she had powers, she could be able to save him from a horrible death. Except, she remembered the two figures in her dream, taunting her about how she couldn't use her powers to save him. As the tears began to come in full force, Gwen hugged her, comforting her,

"It's alright, Ilia. I'm sure that he's fine. Besides, from what you've told me, he's pretty tough."

"You're right. It's just that.. I don't see who I could have besides Link, if he should.."

As she took a shaky breath to calm herself, they suddenly heard an insistent beeping coming from the Rustbucket. As Ilia and Gwen headed over, they saw Grandpa Max, in his PJ's, head over to the dashboard. As the others were roused, Grandpa pushed a button, causing a video screen to appear from the roof. Taking one look at it, Grandpa wasted no time,

"Kids, get dressed and ready to go. We have a problem."

OOXO

**So, what's the problem, anyway? Well, guess you're going to have to find out! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Knight Trouble

The Legend of Ben 10

Chapter 5: Knight Trouble

**Well, what's brewing this time? Well, read on and find out! P.S. I will be trying to show what's happening with Ilia at the same time with Link on both of their separate adventures.**

As the Rustbucket sped down a rural roadway, Grandpa Max started to explain what was going on to the newbies.

"A group called the Forever Knights have stolen a Null Void projector, in order to launch an invasion on the earth. According to reports, there have been strange sightings not too far from here. Now should be the time where you are experienced to hard-core plumber business."

"What's the Null Void?" Bess asked, not liking where this was going.

"The Null Void is an alternate dimension where ultra-powerful criminals are taken to. Believe me, I know. I've been there several times." Kevin explained.

"Well, whatever these Forever Knights are, let's kick some butt!" George said.

"Remember, you're all just kids. You're not experienced enough to take them on alone. And they don't like aliens, so be careful, Ilia."

Understanding the risks, Ilia nodded.

Ilia smiled to herself, thinking about what Link would be thinking about her adventure. He would probably chew her out for participating in something this dangerous. Then again, Link was in exactly the same position she was in now. He was dragged into saving Hyrule from the Twilight, so why shouldn't she be able to help people if she could do something about it?

As the vehicle parked a couple blocks from their destination, Ben transformed into Big Chill and glided to the warehouse, invisible to the enemy. When the gang came to a locked door, Grandpa Max drew something out of his pocket and latched it onto the electronic lock. Before he could use it, George stopped him,

"Hold on, Mr. Tennyson. See this wire right here? If the electronics inside the lock sense anything unknown trying to open the door, it will send a warning signal to the security system."

"Now how on earth did you know that, George?" Grandpa Max asked, clearly shocked at her statement.

"She's an expert with electronics. You can always count on George on stuff like this," Bess said.

"She's right. I know this sort of circuitry. One false move and it's game over," Kevin said, being an expert on electronics himself.

"Well, then, what are we going to do now?" Gwen asked, not sure how to proceed.

As Ben glided through the door, everyone waited for a few seconds before he came back.

"It wouldn't matter, anyway. Right past this door, there're Forever Knights all over the place. They're not going to be taken by surprise this time."

As Ned racked his brain for a backup plan, he thought,

"_What would Nancy do?"_

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps resonated around the building, coming their way. That's when Ned spotted thick undergrowth on the right side of the building, a perfect place for them to hide.

"This way, everyone!"

Wasting no time, the gang crouched in the undergrowth and waited. Soon enough, two Forever Knights strolled from the left side of the building, right where they were just standing. If Ned hadn't spotted the hiding spot, they would have been busted for sure.

"Well, that sure wasn't a pretty picture. Not at all," the first Knight said, with a sigh.

"Yeah, Driscoll really wants this plan to work. So, you know what we have to do, right?"

"Yes, we wait for that pesky Ben Tennyson, his friends, and his new allies to come here. Driscoll made sure that Max Tennyson would know about the projector. So, when they come to take it, we grab the girl and get out of here, leaving the others to rot in the Null Void."

"Okay, but remember: _don't screw up!_ If we mess up… I don't even want to know what he'll do with us."

When they left around the back, everyone was staring at each other in shock.

"This was all just a trap?" Gwen asked.

"Well, that changes things." Grandpa Max said.

Ilia was shocked. They had to have been talking about her. First Vilgax, Aggregor, then the Forever Knights. What exactly was so special about her? If they all wanted her for their own purposes, her mother must be an extremely powerful alien. If all of these villains were after her, she was putting everyone in danger just by being here.

"We've got to find a way to get that projector without the Knights knowing about Ilia," Ben said.

When Bess leaned against the building, trying to figure out a plan, she realized she was leaning against a door.

"Oh, convenient. Hey guys, look. I found a door."

Ben glided through the doorway, to make sure that no one would spot them. A few seconds later, he gave the thumbs-up. As Kevin quietly opened the door, they came into a dark hallway. Tip-toeing toward a nearby door, they came across several knights gathered around in the main room, complete with armor, shields, and swords. At the head of them all, was a middle-aged man with a strong build, black hair on a balding head, and a black mustache.

"Prepare the projector. Any moment now, those pesky fools will fall right into my trap. Then, I will take the girl, and then nothing will be able to stop the Knights from conquering the universe. Soon, everyone will tremble at the sight of us. Not even the great Ben Tennyson will be able to stop us."

While the man was boasting to his comrades, George planted something on the fuse box, which caused a blackout. While everyone was stumbling in the dark, Ben swarmed in and took them by surprise. When the lights flicked back on, the Knights were all lying on the floor, unconscious. Turning back into a human, Ben grabbed the Null Void projector and tossed it to Grandpa Max. Before they could make a break for it, however, a sword flew through the air and planted deep into the wall. Whipping around, they saw the leader of the Knights come for them with a laser sword. Thinking quickly, Ben transformed into another alien.

"Swampfire!"

As Ben shielded Grandpa Max from the blow, the sword sliced through his arm. As Bess screamed in fright, Ben regrew his arm.

"Alright, Driscoll. You want to party? Let's party!"

Flinging his fist forward, Ben punched Driscoll in the gut, causing him to slump to the ground. When Bess, Ned, and George grabbed random high-tech weapons to help in the fight, Grandpa Max ordered,

"Get to the van and call for more Plumbers. They'll be able to take care of the situation."

"What about you?" Ned asked.

"Just go. You'll be more help that way."

As they ran out to the van, Ilia was about to sprint after them, before Driscoll reached for the projector and fired. Ilia watched in horror as an ugly creature stepped out. It was a giant, green creature, which had spikes all over its body, and also for legs. It had beady eyes and was very agile. Turning to Grandpa Max, it roared and managed to pin him down. Knowing that she had to do something, Ilia trapped the creature in an invisible force field. As it banged on the field with frustration, Ilia ducked underneath a table and grabbed the projector. Before Driscoll could react, Ilia pointed the weapon at the creature and fired. As the creature disappeared into the portal, Driscoll grabbed her arm.

"Even though you're tougher than you look, don't think that you can outsmart me. I'm the Forever Knight King. You are just a pathetic girl, who doesn't even know her true power. It shouldn't be too much trouble to send your friends to the Null Void, since you're just a pathetic child."

"Think again, Driscoll," Max retorted, swinging a gun to his head. When Driscoll was knocked out, the door banged open, revealing men in strange suits.

"Ah, Max. It's good to see you," one of them said.

He removed his helmet, revealing himself to be a humanoid alien, with light green skin and a Mohawk hairstyle.

"Korwak. Long time, no see."

When Bess, George, and Ned entered the room, Korwak pointed at George and said,

"I'd say she has a pretty good chance of getting into the Plumbers with her expertise."

"You really think so?" George asked, disbelief filling her face.

"Sure you could. Even I can't get past Max's security. You could make weapons, if you really wanted."

While George stared open-mouthed, Grandpa Max informed Korwak of the situation at hand.

"Interesting. So this girl.. What's your name again?"

"Ilia," she mumbled, feeling very uncomfortable at attracting so much attention.

"Well, if all of these criminals want her for their purposes, her mother is bound to be an extremely powerful alien. You'll have to be careful. No telling how far her powers go. In the meantime, we'll take the Forever Knights into custody. If there's anything you need help with, give us a call."

Once the Plumbers had vacated the vicinity, everyone else headed back to the Rustbucket, bringing the Null Void Projector with them.

"Come on. I think it's time for you kids to see Mt. Rushmore."

OOXO

**Well, that could've gotten a whole lot worse. Anyway, please remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Villain Team-Up

The Legend of Ben 10

Chapter 6: Villain Team-up

**Well, looks like rumors of Ilia's powers are starting to spread. Of course, that's not good in the villain department. So, read on.**

OOXO

It had been a week since the group of Forever Knights had been arrested by the Plumbers. Since then, Max had been trying to locate Aggregor, but with no success. In the meantime, the gang was camping in a secluded place, not far from Bellwood.

While Ben was fiddling around with the Ultimatrix, trying to find other forms to use, Ilia was testing out her powers, wondering if she had any more. Raising her hand, she made a force field and was rolling it around the grass. Hearing a crackle of leaves, she squinted into a tree, spotting a squirrel in the dark recesses. Thinking of something, she began to concentrate, just enough to lift the bewildered squirrel out of the tree. Suddenly, it began to squeak,

"Let go of me. What's going on? Why am I not in my tree?"

Gasping in fright, Ilia lost her concentration, sending the poor squirrel plummeting to the ground the last few feet.

"Did you just.. Talk?" Ilia whispered.

"Yeah, I talked.. Wait a second. You can understand me?"

Ilia could do nothing but nod, shocked at this new revelation.

"So, let me get this straight here. Are you the one who was responsible for knocking me out of my tree?"

Ilia nodded once more, still in shock at what was occurring.

"Man, I got to say, you must be that person that those people were talking about."

"What people?"

"I didn't know exactly who they are, but they were a weird looking bunch, I can tell you that. Said that they wanted you for world domination or some such nonsense. I mean, seriously, who does that? That is so science-fiction, if you ask me. Don't these people have any lives?"

The squirrel didn't even notice, since he was so busy babbling, that Ilia had run off at the mention of 'world-domination'. Rushing to the RV, she flung open the door, panting.

"Ilia, what's wrong?" Max asked in concern.

"Don't ask me how I know this, but there are some people who want me to take over the earth."

OOXO

In an old warehouse, just off the suburbs of an active city, mysterious figures were conspiring.

"Are we all sure that this is a good idea? Like you said, this girl has powers beyond our wildest dreams. Even my magic can't rival hers," a woman about twenty years old said.

"Think about it, Charmcaster. Remember, we're supposed to be the distraction. While everyone else is busy fending us off, Vilgax will grab the girl and then we're out of there," a clown, looking like he dressed up for a Halloween special, said.

"Remember, I don't want any of you to screw up. I still want what's rightfully mine. Ben Tennyson will not keep the Ultimatrix from me this time," Vilgax said, slamming his fist into the table.

Approaching from the shadows, Aggregor said,

"Keep in mind, though, I will give you all that you want if you help me."

"If that's the case, I want that piece of the Ultimatrix so I can create new life forms. If it worked for the Omnitrix, it's bound to be better with the Ultimatrix."

"Don't even think of it, Animo. I won't put up with your pathetic attempts at creating life forms. I need the Ultimatrix so I can create an army to take over the universe."

"We can make a compromise, if you'll just help me," Aggregor said, not wanting any more arguments.

"Once you help me, you can go back to whatever you wanted to do. But, for now, you have the perfect opportunity to get exactly what you want. So, are you in or not?"

OOXO

"I can't believe how you guys deal with this," Bess groaned, loading a Plumber gun.

"Well, once you've started to pick up the habit of saving the world since you're ten, you get used to it," Ben replied.

"So, what exactly is the plan?" Ned asked, not sure of how they were going to combat all of those villains.

"Simple. We make it seem like Ilia is unprotected. Then, while they converge, we take them by surprise," Gwen replied.

"What's important is that we keep Ilia safe. No telling what could happen if they're able to use her," Max said, readying a blaster.

Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked the Rustbucket. Clinging on for dear life, Ilia looked out the window and nearly screamed, staring straight into the face of Zombozo.

"Hey there, kid. We've been looking for you."

Seconds later, a gigantic fist tore through the Rustbucket, nearly grabbing her. As she ran out the entrance, she heard a scream.

"Ben Tennyson!"

"It's Vilgax. Everyone get down!" Ben yelled.

George, always the professional with gadgets, grabbed a blaster and fired it at Vilgax. Catching it in the stomach, he doubled over, causing enough of a distraction for the others to escape. Before Grandpa Max could hurry to start the vehicle, pink energy swooped up the keys.

"Looking for these?" a strange woman said.

"Charmcaster? What are you doing helping Vilgax and Aggregor?" Gwen asked.

"Why else? To deal with you!"

Banging her staff on the ground, she summoned an army of rock monsters to take the gang on.

"I am so not cut out for this," Bess screamed, as she nearly avoided being trampled underfoot by an enormous, mutated toad, with a wacked-out guy riding it.

"Ben Tennyson! It's been a long time. Don't think that I have forgotten about the Ultimatrix's power. With its countless DNA, I can create new species to dominate the world."

Seconds later, Dr. Animo was hit in the back with a taser gun. Groaning in pain, Animo keeled over, with Ned standing over him.

"I got sick of him talking."

"Get down!" Ben yelled, as green liquid streamed toward them.

Ducking down just in time, Bess, George, and Ilia nearly avoided being melted into puddles of goo. Of course, then they had to avoid the giant mallet, which was sailing toward their heads.

"Say goodnight, Tennyson," Zombozo cackled, readying his acid seltzer. Suddenly, a huge tree branch lifted him into the air by his shirt. Ilia nodded at Ben, giving him the go-ahead. Fiddling with the Ultimatrix, he transformed into another alien.

"Humongosaur!"

As several of Charmcaster's monsters sprinted towards him, he began to bash them up with ease. Unfortunately, Vilgax came in at the last moment and knocked Ben to the ground. However, Vilgax was caught off guard by Bess heroically leaping onto his back and hanging on for dear life. While Vilgax was distracted, George and Ned started firing at Vilgax with their weapons, bringing him to the ground, just in time for Ben to deliver an upper punch to the jaw. As Vilgax soared out over the trees, Kevin absorbed the Rustbucket's armor and delivered a punch to Aggregor, who had tried to snatch up Ilia. Stumbling back, Aggregor launched his energy at Kevin, knocking him into the trees. The tide had quickly turned for the gang. As the villains surrounded them, Ilia felt a sense of hopelessness, remembering her dream a week before. How she wouldn't be able to protect her friends. That's when something happened that she couldn't explain. She was filled with anger at these people, who were hurting her new friends. Suddenly, she was floating in the air, high above the others. Raising her arms, she yelled, as the grass began to ripple around her. Suddenly feeling very weak, she collapsed to the ground.

OOXO

Groaning in pain, Ilia, with difficulty, opened her eyes, to see the concerned faces of her friends and Grandpa Max.

"Ah, I see that I have arrived in the nick of time," a strange masculine voice said.

"Professor Paradox?" Ben asked in confusion, as a strange man came forward.

He had sleek, black hair, and was wearing a lab coat over a brown shirt, with goggles around his neck.

"I think that it's about time that I tell you something about your friend."

OOXO

**Well, I suppose that I can keep you in suspense until the next chapter. Stick around!**


	7. Chapter 7: Shocking Alien Parentage

The Legend of Ben 10

Chapter 7: Shocking Alien Parentage

**Well, you're all going to get a hoot out of this!**

As Ilia watched in confusion, the professor revealed something that caught everyone by surprise.

"Your friend, Ilia, is half Celestialsapien."

Dead silence. You could have heard a pin drop in this atmosphere.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, that's not possible, Paradox. I think you've actually gone a wee bit far this time, don't you think?" Ben asked, in a pleading tone.

Ilia had no idea why everyone was acting so strange. What was so bad about that, anyway?

"How can her mom be a Celestialsapien? That's just not possible! For one thing, it takes a baby hundreds of thousands of years to develop," Gwen said.

"When it's fully Celestialsapien, yes. However, Ilia's mother was in the guise of a human when she married Ilia's father. So, it only took nine months."

"Can someone please explain to us what you're talking about and who the crazy guy is?" George asked, unnerved by the way everyone was reacting. Ben quickly replied,

"Paradox was originally a scientist from the fifties who tried to make a time machine. However, it backfired and sent him into a place outside of time. After a long while, he gained all of the information about the Space Time Continuum, and can now travel through time and to different dimensions. As for Ilia's mother being a Celestialsapien… Well, that's just not possible, Professor."

"What's a… Celestialsapien?" Ilia timidly asked.

Everyone turned their gaze on her. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Max wondered how they could explain what this meant. Finally, Max cleared his throat and began,

"Ilia, Celestialsapiens are aliens from another universe, who live in a place called the Forge of Creation. They're the most powerful aliens ever known."

"Also," Professor Paradox continued, " they're so powerful, they can destroy the universe in the blink of an eye."

Eyes widening, Ilia wondered how power like that could have been hidden from her for that long.

"Have you ever wondered how you managed to escape those bulblins, back at the Hidden Village? I was there, watching you. No one could have ran all that way, with boars on their tail."

As she began to remember, she could once again hear Impaz's voice telling her to run. She remembered running like she had never run before, pounding past strange dark bats which tried to bite her, running so fast it seemed that the landscape was blurring around her. Could her powers have been the reason how she managed to escape?

"Yes, Ilia. I know that this is difficult to imagine. Heck, I'm not supposed to be even within five-hundred light-years of you. However, your mother wanted me to find you and bring you home. The reason you managed to drive off those villains so quickly, was because you haven't developed any other personalities, and, thus, are able to accomplish things in the blink of an eye."

Could this be it? Could this be the reason that she always felt different from the others? Why hadn't her dad told her? Was it because he risked losing his daughter? Ilia remembered her father always telling her that her mother had died when she was just a baby. Now, after buying that lie for sixteen years, she felt like she had just been stabbed in the back, betrayed.

As she stared, with a blank face, at the ground, a monitor beeped in the Rustbucket.

"Ah, yes, that would be your cue to head for San Francisco. Right now, I have other business to resolve. Good luck!"

After Paradox had disappeared, Grandpa Max took one look at the monitor, and began to dial a special number. Soon after, a Plumber ship descended from the sky. As Magister Korwak exited the ship, he asked,

"Well, where to, Max?"

"San Francisco."

OOXO

**Well, did you like THAT? I know, I know, a Celestialsapien? Why did I choose that? Well, it just popped into my head, so, what can I say? Also, did anyone else think it a wee bit suspicious that Ilia managed to run all that way from the Hidden Village to Castle Town? You'd think that she'd be exhausted. Also, after running for a while, then finding Prince Ralis halfway to the Castle Town inn, you'd think that Ilia would have to rest for a couple days. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Second Round

The Legend of Ben 10

Chapter 8: Second Round

**So, I think that this is around the time when Nancy and the others are trying to drive Kronos out of Link. Anyway, read on!**

OOXO

As the Plumber ship rocketed across the sky, Magister Korwak and Grandpa Max were talking about Ilia and what her parentage meant to the whole Plumber community. Staring out the window, like she usually did, Ilia couldn't help but wonder what Link would think of her after this. She would rather be able to turn into an animal than face this. Would they even be able to live a normal life after this? Then there was Professor Paradox saying that he had been sent by her mother to bring Ilia home. Never mind if Link would even care about her anymore. Would they ever even see each other again?

That's when a trail of smoke, illuminated by the moon, caught her attention. Following the trail, she saw it was coming from a giant bridge, where panic was starting to develop. As her vision began to intensify, Ilia saw people running for cover, as cars were being thrown aside by Vilgax.

"Come here, Tennyson, and I won't hurt anybody. You don't want innocent lives lost, do you?"

"Over there. On the bridge," Ilia exclaimed.

As Kevin steered the ship, Ben transformed into Jetray and began to glide toward the bridge, with Gwen following on her magic platforms. She didn't get far, however, before she was knocked off by a purple blast.

"Don't think that you can avoid me, Gwen Tennyson," Charmcaster sneered.

Knowing that what she was going to do next was completely and utterly insane, Ilia slipped past Magister Korwak and leapt out of the ship, just as the door was closing. Hoping that her idea would work, Ilia pictured herself soaring over the clouds. As she felt the air slow around her, she slowly opened her eyes, realizing that she was floating a few feet over the water. As Ilia looked up, she spotted Charmcaster and Gwen in an epic magic fight, a few hundred feet above the water.

"Atherius Expectorium Perpetua," Gwen yelled, summoning a tornado.

As she threw it at her opponent, Charmcaster retaliated with,

"Mercuta Verditis," blasting the tornado with a pink beam of energy, then launching one at Gwen.

"Twista Combetitus," Gwen said, conjuring a cobra made of blue energy to shield her from the blow. Unfortunately, Charmcaster used this opportunity for her next spell.

"Badickinis Metalalurca."

Scant seconds later, Gwen was tied up head to toe in chains and was rapidly plummeting toward the ocean, two hundred feet below her. That's when Ilia soared upward and managed to catch her just in time. When Ilia willed the chains away, Gwen said,

"Thanks!"

"Anytime. Now, why don't we teach Charmcaster a lesson?"

Nodding in agreement, Ilia and Gwen began to soar upward. So that Charmcaster wouldn't see them coming, Gwen chanted,

"Camouphlat Vaporis," causing thick fog to billow around them.

Meanwhile, Charmcaster was praising herself for taking out Gwen, when, suddenly, thick clouds of fog began to issue from the water. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, she didn't notice Ilia and Gwen coming from behind her until it was too late.

"Teewat Ligara."

As Charmcaster was engulfed by the silver tornado Gwen's spell had produced, she yelled,

"Stingu Invisibus."

To Ilia and Gwen's horror, the tornado was redirected right toward them. Hoping that their escape method would work, Ilia used her willpower to split the tornado in half, allowing her and Gwen to pass through safely. Before Charmcaster could react, Gwen yelled,

"Somnus," which put Charmcaster into a deep sleep.

When Gwen put a force field around her so she wouldn't fall, a huge explosion sent debris flying from the bridge. A few seconds later, Jetray crashed into Ilia and sent them both plummeting toward the water. Luckily, they were only a few feet above. When they had hit the water, Ilia grabbed Ben's hand and pulled him up. Gasping for air, she asked,

"Okay, do you have a plan?"

"No, not really. I've been kind of making it up as I go along."

"Look out!"

Once Ilia and Ben dove beneath the waves, they barely avoided a huge section of the bridge. Unfortunately, the suction it caused began to drag them down. Driven with panic, Ilia and Ben both began to kick frantically toward the surface. Grabbing Ben's hand firmly, Ilia knew that this was the end.

"_No, it's not the end. I can do this. I… Will… Surivive."_

Suddenly, both of them began to accelerate, until they shot through the surface, sending tall waves in all directions. Spinning in the air, Ilia began to transform. Her skin became black as night, speckled with dots. Her eyes became blank white and she had three horns on her forehead. All Ben could do was gape and say,

"Whoa!"

Ilia had never felt this much power before. She felt that she could be able to lift tall mountains. She felt that she could stop hurricanes. She felt like she could do anything. However, she knew what she had to do. Leaving Ben behind, she rocketed toward the bridge, knocking Vilgax into the water. Raising her hands, she slapped two tall waves against him and then sent him flying. Spotting Dr. Animo coming toward her on his frog, she managed to lift the monster and swung them into the horizon. As Zombozo's mallet sailed toward her head, she raised her hand his way, sending him flying off the bridge.

Once all of the villains were vanquished, Ilia realized that people were staring at her curiously. Knowing that she shouldn't give herself away, she soared off toward the Plumber ship, which was using its camouflage feature to stay hidden. When she boarded the ship, she reverted back to her human form. Suddenly, she felt extremely tired, like she had run ten miles.

"You okay?" Kevin asked.

"I'm.. Fine. It's just that I've… Never… Felt that much… Power… Before."

"Guys, you might want to take a look at that," Magister Korwak said, pointing toward a nearby mountain. Squinting into the horizon, Ilia was shocked to see Nancy with complete strangers, running away from…

"_Link?"_

"Magister Korwak, we'll see what that is. You just take Charmcaster to… Wherever it is you take people like her," George said, bummed that she wasn't in on the action.

"Man, I really hope it isn't anything too dangerous," Bess moaned.

"Actually, I could get used to this. Man, Nancy is going to be so jealous," Ned said.

OOXO

**Well, that was epic. Am I right, or am I right? Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	9. The Ultimate Sacrifice

The Legend of Ben 10

Chapter 9: The Ultimate Sacrifice

**So, all of this time, Ilia was just telling the story of what happened while Nancy and Link were gone. So now, I'm continuing off of Demigods on the Loose. Hope you enjoy!**

OOXO

Once Ilia had finished with her story, the others were staring speechless, wondering how they could have possibly missed that fight on the Golden Gate Bridge. While the others were fervently asking Ilia questions, Link was just staring at her in shock. Ilia was… Half-alien? And what did she mean when she said that this Paradox character said that she should go to the Forge of Creation?

"Where, exactly, did you send Ganondorf and his army?" Percy asked.

"That's just the thing… I don't know. I just willed them to go away, so they did."

Before Percy could ask something else, Tyson bumped him in the elbow and pointed behind Ilia.

"Percy, that person just appeared out of nowhere. Who is he?"

"Guys, this is Professor Paradox. Long story short, he's a time-traveler," Ben explained.

"Yes, so good to see you all. Ah, Nancy, good show, using your powers like you did. I must say, that was impressive, facing off against the Titan Lord, like you did."

"Th-Thank you, sir. But how, exactly, did you know?"

"Well, when you know the space-time continuum like the back of your hand, you can accomplish a lot of things. Now, the reason I came here wasn't to have friendly chit-chat with all of you, though you all are very interesting people. I came here to bring Ilia to her rightful home, the Forge of Creation."

"And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?" Link asked, dreading the answer.

"Well, my dear boy, the fact of the matter is, it's… Dangerous for Ilia to live with humans. You know what she can do. Also, since she's half Celestialsapien, she won't develop multiple personalities. Now, if you don't think too hard, you'd think that that wouldn't be so bad. Think again. See, the reason why Celestialsapiens take so long to make decisions, is because their personalities are debating on what they should do. In fact, it can take them eons to make a simple decision. However, this is because Celestialsapiens are _very_ prudent in their decisions, and if one of them should make a rash decision without having any personalities to think it through… Well, the situation could turn dire, indeed. This is why Ilia must go to the Forge of Creation, where she won't be able to do any harm."

"Link, it's true. I have to go there. I mean, just look at me."

With that, she reverted to her alien form and stared at Link with her blank eyes.

"Would you really want someone who's like this?"

"Ilia, that doesn't matter to me. What matters is that you are the kindest, most compassionate girl I have ever met, and nothing, not even the fact that you're half-alien, is ever going to change that."

Reverting back to her human form, Ilia whispered,

"Really?"

"Does anyone have a tissue?" Bess sniffled, extremely moved by the romantic scene ahead of her. With tears in the corners of her eyes as well, George handed one to her cousin, who blew obnoxiously into it.

"Uh, I hate to break it to you guys, but if you were fighting Vilgax, Charmcaster, Dr. Animo., and Zombozo, where was Aggregor in all of that?" Percy asked, not liking this at all.

Suddenly, Link's eyes widened in horror. Without warning, he pushed Ilia out of the way, just as Aggregor came swooping in.

"I shall make you pay for that!" he yelled, descending on Link.

Link, always ready for moments like this, unsheathed his sword and slashed at the Osmosian's arm. To Link's horror, his skin turned metallic and became as sharp as Link's sword. Before Link could react, Aggregor slashed him across the chest and catapulted him into the rock wall.

"Link!" everyone said at the exact same moment.

Ilia's shock had quickly turned into anger, as she saw Nancy run to her brother's side. No one would hurt those she loved. Before Aggregor could fire an energy blast at Nancy and Link, he was knocked out of the sky by a wave of air that had slammed into him. As he crashed into the ocean, Ilia ran to Link.

"Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead," she whispered fearfully to herself.

Once she had reached them, she saw that Nancy was frantically trying to staunch the bleeding. Ilia's eyes widened at the sight of the cut, which looked deep.

"Ilia, look out!" Ben yelled.

Before Ilia could react, however, Aggregor swept in from nowhere and grabbed Ilia's arm in a vise-like grip. Screaming in pain, Ilia began to feel her powers draining away. However, she managed to break free, before the Osmosian could absorb all of it.

"You are all fools! Now, no one will be able to defeat me!"

With that, Aggregor rocketed toward San Francisco, clearly planning to wipe it off the face of the earth.

"What are we going to do?" Gwen asked, quite frightened by the situation at hand.

"Guys, Link needs help," Midna said, desperation in her voice.

As the others ran toward the fallen hero, Ilia looked back toward the city in the distance, where the sound of explosions could clearly be heard.

Immediately taking action, Midna and Gwen began to use their own magic to heal the wound. As it closed, Link tried to get to his feet, but nearly fell over.

"Link, you have to lie down. That cut was really deep, so you suffered major blood loss," Nancy said.

"I… Have… To help… Defeat… Aggregor."

"No, you have to stay here, Link. We'll take care of Aggregor," Percy said.

"I'll stay with you, Link," Nancy said, clearly determined to stay by her brother's side.

Once Ilia was going to follow the others down the mountain, Link gripped her hand.

"Promise me… That you'll… Be careful, Ilia."

With tears in the corners of her eyes, she answered,

"I will, Link. I promise."

She planted a quick kiss on his cheek before rocketing into the sky toward San Francisco. When she had reached it, it looked like a disaster area, with people running off in all directions, screaming with terror. As Ilia watched, a mother holding her baby was huddling by a building, crying her heart out. This sight filled Ilia with uncontrollable anger. Even if she never knew these people, she would do whatever it took to protect them.

Soon enough, she spotted Aggregor uprooting an entire skyscraper, delighting at the disaster and fear he was causing. As she started to fly in, unseen by Aggregor, she knocked her hands together, creating a thunderclap, which sent Aggregor skidding into the water underneath the Golden Gate Bridge. Plummeting into the water after him, Ilia rammed into her target and began to push him down, farther than she should have been able to go in her human form. Squinting down into the darkness, she spotted Percy leading in an army of dolphins and whales. Soon enough, the dolphins began butting their heads against Aggregor, knocking him around like a ping-pong ball. Next came the whales, who lifted him up to the surface and used their blowholes to spray him into the air. Once Aggregor was high enough, Percy made a column of water that towered up to Aggregor's level. With a well-placed kick, Percy sent Aggregor skidding into the concrete below. No sooner had he stood back up than an army of undead surrounded him.

"Let me tell you, buddy. It's never a wise move to challenge demigods," Nico said.

"You really think a bunch of skeletons will defeat me?" Aggregor chuckled.

"If they don't, then she will," Nico gloated, a grin crossing his usually grim face.

A howl ripped through the air as Mrs. O'Leary tore across the street, bashing Aggregor into a nearby Subway. Riding on top of Mrs. O'Leary was Midna, with a fierce expression on her face.

"That was for hurting Link. And this," Midna said, urging her mount to stomp on Aggregor, "is for everything else."

Suddenly, Aggregor launched Mrs. O'Leary and Midna into the air, but before they could hit a nearby skyscraper, pink balls of energy surrounded them, protecting them from harm. The next minute, Humongosaur hit the scene, catapulting Aggregor into the sky. Unfortunately, Aggregor caused a huge chasm to open up beneath Ben and sent him into the sewer system. Kevin and Percy then made the scene. Kevin touched a car, turning his skin bright red.

"Send me up, Percy."

The next second, a giant wave crashed into Kevin, sending him up to meet his target's face with his fist. Crashing into the ground, Aggregor looked up to see everyone surrounding him.

"It's over, Aggregor. Give it up," Humongosaur rumbled.

They didn't expect Aggregor to send a circular wave of air to push them back in separate directions. Before Aggregor could finish them off, a Plumber ship descended out of the sky and began firing at him. Ilia looked up, shocked to find that George was at the wheel, successively dodging all of Aggregor's counterattacks. Ned was leaning out of the open doorway, firing a laser gun, while Bess was at the controls of the ship. Unfortunately, Aggregor got a lucky shot in and managed to hit the engine. As the ship began to descend, George screamed,

"Bess, you're a genius at mechanics. Go fix that engine!"

"Are you insane? We're over a hundred feet in the air."

"Just do it!"

"Why couldn't I just stick to snooping for Nancy?" Bess groaned to herself, as she gingerly lowered herself out of the ship and slowly began to head for the engine, praying that she wouldn't lose her grip and fall to her death.

As Percy sent a giant wave Aggregor's direction to distract him from the ship, he just used his willpower to split it in half. As the sound of Grover's reed pipes began to fill the air, plants from nearby gardens began to encircle Aggregor, twisting and writhing around him. However, a simple blast of flame ignited the plants and turned them to ash.

Meanwhile, back at the ship, Bess had managed to scoot herself over to the engine on a main pipe. Laying on her back, she observed a hole, where the blast from Aggregor's staff had penetrated the metal. Removing the metal cover, she saw that some wires were totally trashed.

"Oh man, this is going to take a while," Bess groaned to herself. Reaching upward, she was just starting to fiddle with the wires, when the ship suddenly began to veer out of control. As Ned was hanging on for dear life, Bess screamed at him,

"Ned, what's going on?"

"I don't know. Whatever the problem is, you better find it and fix it before we become a part of the Golden Gate Bridge."

"Great. Thanks for relieving the tension, Ned," Bess sighed, messing around with the wires, praying that she was handling them right.

After all, this was alien technology. How on earth was she supposed to figure out how that worked in just a matter of seconds? She was distracted by the water Percy was throwing against Aggregor. Bess knew that if she didn't get the ship working, they would crash and their friends would be helpless. As she molded the last few non-working wires back together, the engine roared to life.

"Yes!" Bess yelled, doing a fist pump, before she had to hang on as George nearly missed an oncoming blast.

"Hey, little help down here. Slow down, please! Hello, I'm still down here," Bess called out, trying to make her way back to the interior of the ship. Finally clawing her way back, she breathed a huge sigh of relief, before she turned on her cousin.

"You could have been a bit more considerate by slowing the ship down, so I wouldn't have to worry about falling off to my death."

George totally ignored her, as she narrowly missed another blast. They were just coming up to Gwen and Percy fighting Aggregor in the sky, trying in vain to take him out. Seeing this as an opportunity, Ned readied his gun, took careful aim, and fired. His aim was straight and true. Once it had hit Aggregor, he was off balance for a little bit, just enough for Ilia to throw a giant piece of rubble at him, sending him into the ocean. That's when Professor Paradox appeared.

"Professor, how do we stop him? He's too powerful!" Ben said.

"There is one way. To do it, you'd need magic of the blackest kind. You need your friend, Midna, to chant a spell that will take away Aggregor's power and transfer it back into Ilia. However, this will require a piece of the Triforce, in its full splendor, to make it work. And yes, I know about the Triforce, you don't even need to ask."

"I'll go. The rest of you, keep Aggregor busy," Midna said, flying toward Mount Tamalpais on her signature black platform.

Once she had reached her destination, she saw that Nancy and Link were exactly where they had last been. Once Midna had reached them, she told them of the dire situation at hand and that they needed the Triforce of Courage.

"Wait, you said that it needed to be 'in its full splendor'. Does that mean we need to… Extract it?" Nancy asked.

Suddenly, Midna realized something, something that sent a chill of dread coursing through her. Yes, they could extract the Triforce from Link's body, that was for certain. However, as Midna stared at Link, she realized that he was just clinging to life. She figured that the only reason he was even still alive was the Triforce of Courage. If she took it, would Link die? Seeming to sense her thoughts, Link said,

"Take it. You need… To defeat… Aggregor. Just… Do it."

"But, Link, you could…"

"Take it. The world… Depends on it."

Knowing that it was hopeless to argue with Link at this critical moment, she put her hand over his left hand and began to mutter an ancient incantation. Before their eyes, a golden triangle rose right into Midna's palm, pulsing with a brilliant light. No sooner had she done it, then it seemed that Link grew worse. Threatening to shed tears, Midna wasted no time in racing to San Francisco.

"I got it!" she exclaimed.

"Great, now hurry up and do your… Whatever it is, before we're all blasted into oblivion," Bess shrieked, ramming buttons furiously.

Raising the golden triangle above her head, Midna began to chant,

"Transferacus Adita."

A blast of light followed. After several minutes, Aggregor was lying, helpless, on the bridge. A few seconds of silence followed, then a resounding cheer, as the citizens of San Francisco cheered for their mysterious heroes.

"We did it!" Tyson yelled in delight, bringing the others in a suffocating group hug.

"That's nice, Tyson. Now please, release us before we suffocate," Percy wheezed.

"Oh, sorry, everyone."

As everyone high-fived each other, Ilia began to race toward Mount Tamalpais. Once she reached there, she ran toward Link and Nancy. However, she quickly realized that something was very wrong. She realized, with horror, that Link's eyes were closed and that Nancy was crying beside him.

"No," Ilia whispered, running towards them.

Kneeling down beside him, Ilia whispered,

"Link."

She realized that Link was barely alive, in the way he struggled to open his eyes.

"Ilia… You all… Did it… Didn't you?"

"Yes… Yes, Link… We did it," Ilia whispered, just on the verge of a total breakdown. Suddenly, she began to hear everyone else coming up.

"Come on, Link and Nancy, we did… Oh no," Percy said, racing uphill the last few meters.

Everyone else quickly realized what was happening and raced after.

"Come on, guys. We got to help him," Ben said, in desperation.

As Midna looked at the Triforce, it was beginning to be fainter and fainter, as Link began to slip away. With difficulty, Link gripped Ilia's hand and said to everyone,

"You… Were all… Great. You all… Are the.. Best People… I… Could… Ever meet. Ilia…"

"Yes, Link?"

"I… Love… You…"

"I love you too, Link," Ilia whispered.

Smiling faintly, Link closed his eyes, embracing death. That's when Ilia began to let the tears flow, with one hand still cradling Link's head and the other lying on his chest. Feeling like she wanted to die as well, Ilia rested her face onto his chest and cried for what felt like hours. As she was crying, she remembered all the fun times that they had together. Like when they would swim in the stream, when Link would tease the goats, and all of the other stuff they would do together. Ilia even remembered the time when Link was seven and she was five, and, somehow, Ilia had convinced Link to wear a dress for a special tea party she was doing. She still smiled at the memory, but memories wouldn't bring Link back. She knew, deep inside, that she would never be the same ever again. When she finally lifted her head from Link's chest, she realized that she wasn't on Mount Tamalpais anymore. Instead, she was in a place which Ilia could only describe as being beautiful.

She was surrounded by a strange blue sky, with purple streaks and stars all around her. She quickly realized that she wasn't alone in this strange place. She was surrounded by Celestialsapiens, who were all staring at her.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she realized that a female was coming toward her. She was tall and looked more dominant among the others, who were males.

"Who… Who are you?" Ilia said, wondering where she was.

"I am your mother, Ilia. You are in the Forge of Creation, where we are all born. It is separate from your universe."

"You're my mother? Why did you leave me and dad, then?"

"We Celestialsapiens don't belong on earth or anywhere else outside of the Forge of Creation. We can stay outside of the Forge for a short time, but, eventually, we must go back. Normally, we don't take much interest in what happens outside of here. We think that humans are… Primitive, if you will. However, that all changed for me when I met your father. He was… Different from the others. So, naturally, we fell in love and had you. I knew that you had inherited Celestialsapien powers from me, and that you would come to the Forge of Creation in time. Time, for us, is but a breeze. We don't feel the effects of time, like humans do. We are immortal. We have been watching you, ever since you were born. We've seen you use your powers for good, like we had hoped you would. I'll admit, I did not approve of you loving someone who seems to never be there for you. Then, I realized how foolish I was, since he was only trying to protect others, like yourself. And, for what I've seen, he's unlike any other human I've seen before. Because of his sacrifice, the world has been saved from the likes of Aggregor. What's more, he knew that he might die, but he insisted anyway. That, my dear, is the greatest thing any one person could ever do. That's why I now approve."

"But… He's dead now. Gone for good."

Chuckling, her mother said,

"My dear, you still have a lot to learn about what we can do. Already, the others were debating, and now, they have chosen."

As Ilia watched, the other Celestialsapiens began to form a circle around Link.

"We will return him from the dead. But, there is still a choice you will have to make, and that is this: You can choose to live like any other mortal, or you can become immortal."

Ilia's eyes widened. Become… Immortal? That was so much to take in. She wondered what it would be like to see everyone she knew to pass away and to see new people all the time. However, she wondered how she would be able to bear it if everyone she knew and cared about died, while she was eternal, never dying, never growing old. That's when she made her choice.

"I really appreciate the offer, Mother, but the answer is no. I don't want to outlive those that I care about. I hope you can understand."

"Actually, I knew that you would choose that. You know, your friend, Percy Jackson, was offered the exact same thing by his gods, but, like you, he refused. It was because he wanted to live his life with those he cared about."

As they spoke, the others raised their hands, causing Link's body to float into the air.

"We will return your soul mate from the dead, but under one condition. I will not make it that long, since your lives are but a breeze in our eyes, but you will have to live in the Forge of Creation for the first half of the month, then you can return to Ordon on the second half. This you must do for the rest of your life, seeing as how you can't live in Hyrule all the time. You must live here for a little while, so that you may know the secrets of your powers and how to control them. Do you understand?"

Knowing what she had to do, Ilia nodded. As her mother nodded to the others, they raised their hands, sending wisps of light into Link's body. Before she knew it, she was back at Mount Tamalpais, with everyone gawking at her.

"Where did you go, Ilia? One minute you were here, the next you were gone," Nancy said.

As Ilia looked down at Link, knowing that what she had just seen hadn't been a dream, she gasped when Link groaned.

"Link?" she whispered, hardly daring to believe it was true.

As his blue eyes slowly opened, he gently lifted himself from the ground and looked around, confusion on his face.

"Ilia? How did I get back? The last thing I saw was the Three Golden Goddesses leading me down a path, then… What happened?"

"Link! Oh, Link, you're back! I can't believe that you're actually back!" Nancy cried, hugging her brother tightly.

"Yay, Link's back!" Tyson yelled with joy, who was ready to squeeze Link and the others in a group hug.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

"Oh, sorry," Tyson said sheepishly.

Ilia couldn't believe it. Her mother had kept her word. That meant that Ilia had to keep hers.

"Link, there's something I need to tell you."

OOXO

**Well, you all must have been pretty shocked toward the end, what with Link dying and all that. Again, you didn't think that I would slaughter a character like that, would you? I just wanted to do the whole ultimate sacrifice thing, since Link is the type of guy to make that choice. Anyway, yeah I know, this chapter was longer than others I have made. Anyway, please review if you liked it!**


	10. Returning Home

The Legend of Ben 10

Chapter 10: Returning Home

**Well, this is the last chapter in this story, so I hope you have all enjoyed this story. If you have any ideas for future stories, you can PM me. Anyway, read on to see what happens next!**

OOXO

After Ilia had explained what had happened in the Forge of Creation, Percy said,

"Well, if that's the case, how are you going to get home? I mean, who knows where this Hyrule is from Earth."

"I will be able to help. As a matter of fact, I've visited Hyrule countless times before, seeing as how it is a very interesting country," Paradox said.

"You mean, you can bring us home?" Link asked.

That's when Nancy's face grew somber, while tilting her eyes to the ground. She knew that Link would want to go home, but, deep inside, she didn't want him to leave. After all, he was her long-lost twin brother, who had only been with her for a few short weeks. What if there wasn't a way back from Hyrule to Earth? What if they never saw each other again? However, Link had something to ask of Paradox first.

"Can you bring me to Manhatten first, though? I just want to say goodbye to my father first."

"Of course, my dear boy. How could I possibly refuse that?"

Grabbing Link's hand, the professor and Link suddenly disappeared, with everyone watching on in shock. Nancy was glad that at least her brother wanted to say goodbye first. A few minutes later, they reappeared, with Link looking toward the ground, feeling guilty for leaving so suddenly.

"Right-o, here we go. To Hyrule."

As Paradox spoke, a portal suddenly appeared, showing Ordon Village.

"Why don't the rest of you come along? I'm sure you would love to see Ordon," Ilia said, wanting to spend as much time as she could with her friends.

As everyone else stepped through the portal eagerly, they emerged in the center of Ordon, where people had already been attracted by the portal.

"Link, Ilia!" a couple kids squealed in delight, rushing towards them. Before Link could react, he was bowled over into the stream behind him, laughing in delight.

"Where have you kids been?" a burly looking man asked, stopping abruptly at the sight of Paradox.

"Good to see you again, Bo. How long has it been, six months?" Paradox said.

"Dad!" Ilia said, running towards Bo.

"I'm so glad that both you and Link are back. But, where have you been all this time? We've all been worried sick about the both of you."

As everyone else in the village turned their attention to the newcomers, Link began to introduce them.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Thalia, Tyson…" Everyone gasped and backed away at the sight of Tyson, until Link reassured them that he was friendly. Continuing, he said, "And this is Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Bess, George, Ned, Nancy, and Midna. Guys, this is Jaggle, Pergie, Sera, Hanch, Rusl, Uli, Mayor Bo, Colin, Beth, Talo, Malo, Rusl and Uli's baby, Kate, and… Where's Fado?"

"OI! A goat's loose. Somebody stop it!"

As everyone present turned their heads to the commotion, a huge goat came barreling down the road.

"LOOK OUT!" Percy yelled, causing everyone to run for the hills.

Link, however, planted his feet firmly into the ground, grabbed the goat's horns, and knocked it to the ground.

"That… Was… AWESOME!" Ben yelled.

"Link? Where have you been?" a man, who had to be Fado, said, coming over to Link.

"Come on, boy, tell us where you and Ilia were all this time," Bo said.

As Link and Ilia began to tell their separate tales, the children were staring at them in awe, with Talo doing a fist pump every now and then, saying,

"Ah yeah, Link and Ilia, you're awesome!"

When they had finished, Ilia knew what she had to do.

"Dad, I have to go to the Forge of Creation. After all, my mom kept her word, so I have to keep hers."

"She's right, Bo. She can't stay in Ordon for the rest of her life. I've been trying to tell you, ever since I've figured out who her mother is."

That's when it struck Link that he had seen the professor before. It was after his sumo match with Bo that he had thought that he had spotted someone unfamiliar in the shadows.

"Link, aren't there some things that you need to tell the others?" Ilia asked Link.

As the villagers stared curiously at him, he figured that he should just get it over with. Sighing, he willed himself to turn into a wolf. As he shrunk down on all fours, the villagers gasped as Link revealed his wolf form. As Link shut his eyes, waiting for the onslaught to come, he was surprised to hear Talo say,

"Wait a second… You were that wolf I kept seeing at Kakariko? Whoa, I didn't know you could turn into a wolf, that is so cool."

While the others were crowding Link, asking him how he could do it, Rusl noticed a thin scar on the back of Link's neck. Once Hanch had seen it as well, he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh… That would be my fault. I thought that Link was one of those monsters that came here and kidnapped the children, so I, uh, sent his own hawk to attack him. Heh, my bad."

Once Link had turned back into a human, he forgave Hanch, saying that he couldn't have known it was him.

"Really, Link, how do you do it?" Rusl asked.

That's when Link began to explain his adventure in Hyrule, of gathering the Fused Shadows and the fragments of the Mirror of Twilight. He then went on to explain about facing off against the Shadow King, Zant, and Ganondorf. Of course, he couldn't leave out Midna, since she was his faithful companion in the journey. By the end, everyone was in shock to know that Link, an ordinary wrangler, could have undergone so much in his quest to save Hyrule.

"This will definitely leave you a place in the history books, Link," Rusl said, laying his hand on Link's shoulder, " and as your foster family, we're all very proud of you."

"Actually, there's one thing that I left out. I have found my father, mother, and twin sister."

Even the overexcited Talo fell silent at this proclamation. As everyone stared in shock, Link gestured for Nancy to come forward.

"Nancy is my twin sister, and my father resides in a town on Earth called River Heights. His name is Carson Drew."

As the villagers crowded in to welcome Nancy into their family, Rusl was just staring in shock.

"Did you say that your father's name was… Carson?"

"Yes. What's the matter?"

"I had a brother named Carson, who was ten years older than me. He said that he had been called by Hylia, the Guardian of the Triforce, to a place called Earth. At first, I thought that it was just a wild goose chase, but now I know that he was right."

"Wait… Wait… Wait. Do you mean to say that you're Nancy and Link's… Uncle?" Bess said, knowing by now that she shouldn't be too shocked about this sort of thing, since it seemed to happen all the time.

"Why, I do believe that this calls for a family reunion. I'll be right back," Paradox said, disappearing through the portal.

A few minutes later, Professor Paradox reappeared with Carson Drew, who was looking stunned at the fact that he had just appeared there in the blink of an eye. It just increased as he stared at Rusl.

"Rusl? Is that really you? Last time I saw you, you were just a kid."

"Carson. I can't believe it's actually you. It's been so long."

As they embraced each other, Carson said to his brother,

"One other thing, Rusl. Nancy and Link's mother is Hylia."

Dead silence. Everyone kept sharing glances with each other, wondering if they had heard the lawyer right.

"That's right, people. Nancy and Link are, by our standards, demigods," Percy said, thinking that the shocked expressions on their faces were priceless. Nancy ruffled Colin's head fondly.

"Well, Colin, I guess that this means that Link and I are you and your sister's cousins, and that you have a goddess for an aunt."

Colin could only just stare in shock, looking back and forth between Nancy and Link. His face quickly broke into a huge smile.

"Wow. I never knew that I had an aunt, uncle, or cousins before."

Link was taken off guard when the little boy threw himself against him. Smiling, Link knelt down to Colin's level and returned the hug.

"Do you need another tissue, Bess?" Nancy asked her friend, who had tears of happiness squeezing out of her eyes.

"Yes," she squeaked. Once again, her cousin gave her a tissue.

"Group hug, Percy? Please?" Tyson whispered to his half-brother.

"Sure, Tyson. Group hug. Just try not to suffocate us."

When Tyson was hugging them, Midna tried to go through a portal, unseen by the others. Before she could slip through, however, Link grabbed her arm. Sighing, Midna said,

"Link, you know I have to go back. I can't leave my people without a ruler to guide them."

"I know. I just wanted a proper goodbye first."

To Midna's shock, Link hugged her. She immediately felt guilty. She didn't deserve it. After all, she was the one who had blackmailed him into helping her while the world was covered in Twilight. She didn't even care what happened to the light world in the process.

"Link, I'm sorry if I've ever treated you wrongly. I know that I have said this before, but, when I needed you to recover the Fused Shadows for me, I didn't care what fate befell the light world. I only cared about myself."

"Midna, you've changed a lot since the first time we met. Don't blame yourself for what happened in the past. Your people are lucky to have you for a ruler."

"Thanks, Link."

Before she stepped through to the Twilight Realm, she looked back to the others and waved goodbye. Once she had disappeared, Professor Paradox cleared his throat, motioning to Ilia.

"Ilia, remember your promise. It's the first of August."

"Oh, right."

When Professor Paradox opened up another portal, Ilia said to Link,

"I have to do this, Link. After all, my mother is the whole reason you're even alive. Also, I won't be gone forever."

"I know. But that doesn't mean that I won't miss you."

Lifting her chin up, Link leaned in and kissed her. Ilia wished that the moment would never end.

"Ew," the kids groaned, except for Beth, who was just sighing happily.

"They'll make a wonderful couple."

"EW!"

When Ilia turned her gaze to the portal, she spotted her mother beckoning to her. Grabbing her hand, Ilia looked back one last time before disappearing. Link was staring at where the portal used to be with a forlorn expression. He looked down to see Colin holding his hand.

"Don't worry, Link. She'll come back."

Hating to make the situation worse, Nancy came up.

"Hey, Link. It was nice meeting the people in Ordon, but me and the others have to go home."

"You come and visit anytime you want to," Uli said.

"We will. Professor?"

"All ready," he replied, opening portals to River Heights, Camp Half-Blood, and Bellwood.

"Well, Link. I guess that this is goodbye, for now. I hope we see each other again soon."

After Link had hugged his sister goodbye, he turned to Ned, saying,

"Now, if I hear that you've broken Nancy's heart in any way, I will slash you into sushi to feed to the skull fish."

"Don't worry, I won't. It's good to hear that Nancy has such a caring brother."

Before Ned stepped through the portal, he shuddered, not knowing if Link was kidding or not, and not bothering to ask.

"Alright, the demigods are out. Peace," Percy said, before they all stepped through to Camp Half-Blood. Likewise, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin said their farewells before stepping through to Bellwood. Once everyone had gone, Rusl gripped Link's shoulder.

"They'll be back."

OOXO

**Ta-da! The End! Thanks to everyone who followed and luved. Again, if you have any requests for stories, you can PM me. Sorry about how long the chapter took. I just haven't had enough time recently. I hope you have all enjoyed this story!**


End file.
